


Forever?

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: NG Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Keidai promises Mii forever
Relationships: Keidai/Mii
Kudos: 1





	Forever?

When the sunset the temperature dropped dangerous over the city, the evening also brought icy winds that could chill a person to their bones; dark clouds still heavy with snow stretched over the skies.

Through these clouds the full moon's rays tried to break forth, some of the silvery light managed to do this leaving beauty trails descending to the earth.

One young man braved this winter's night for the sake of his aching heart.

In an empty car park, outside of a small theatre stood twenty-two-year-old Saeki Keidai; dressed in a long black trench coat with his hands in the pockets, as he shifted from foot to foot. With each breathes white vapour could seem in front of Keidai's mouth, as he took a breathe inwards the freezing air filled his lungs causing it to become almost painful.

White dry strains run from Keidai's eyes down his cheeks to his chin, his tears had become frozen by the wind and sore his face feeling a little sore to touch. Taking his hands out of the pockets Keidai brought them up and covered his face over; he dug his long fingers into his eye sockets, and rubbed away the remains of his moment of weakness, from the rest of his face. Keidai felt that he had done enough crying for this lifetime.

Sighing Keidai took his hands away slowly and just let them drop heavily. The sad man turned around, facing the theatre once more.

On the side of the building was a billboard, advertising their latest play; My Beloved Pompeii. There was a picture of a man dressed in white robes and beautiful black-headed woman holding each other, a large mountain as their backdrop.

Keidai swallowed thickly at the sight, and felt cold all over and not because of the coldness of the air around.

Keidai had known that he would be able to watch the ending, it was hard enough when he was in high school, and now with a large budget play, he seemed more real to him.

Keidai smiled a bitter smile, he was one of the co-writer who wrote the painful love story, that ending in death. Together with his girlfriend, they crafted that little play from their high school days and turned into a best selling book. But Mii had wanted to take it further, and three years after the book's published, it became a must-see.

This was the final night of the play being held in this theatre, the opening night had been a big a deal, the fans of the book packed the seats. They were not disappointed.

Mii had talked about tours after that night, wanting to go worldwide with My Beloved Pompeii. Mii had wanted to be a play written since she finished high school, and was putting her all into this.

While this play was about Mii's future, it was also about Keidai's past. The whole play was based on his past life that he could recall clearly. Keidai felt by doing this, it was like laying everything to rest completely. Sirix, Keidai's old self, his final wish before he died, had been to never forget the beautiful Pompeii and its people. More than anything Sirix had not wanted to lose the memories of the ones he loved, he wanted others to remember the love Sirix held for the lovely Serena, and the important friendship Sirix shared with Loleus.

Keidai said goodbye to Sirix, he now slept deep within, coming out only went Keidai wanted or needed with events. Keidai lived, no longer in the past, but in the present; Mii was firmly by his side the whole time.

Keidai took a step forwards, but stopped as he saw Mii standing by the entrance staring at him with a gentle smile playing on her lips; smiling back he began walking forwards once more, heading for the woman he loved.

Mii came out into the coldness, to greet him halfway, as came together they wrapped their arms around each other holding each other tight; Mii rested her head upon Keidai's cold chest sighing lightly as his strong arms held her close.

"Thank you." Sirix said to his best friend, as he fell deeper and deeper into the mind on Keidai.

"You are welcome." Mii rumbled against the coat with a smile, as knew what Keidai meant because he had told her everything. "Have a nice sleep."

Sirix had completely vanished from the depth of Keidai mind, causing the young man to blink and glance around; Sirix had always been there, screaming and shouting in his early life and then whispering softy to him later so. The memories that were still lurking there, was more like a dream than reality.

"Kei-chan." Mii said pulling away from him, in order to see his face, "You okay?"

"Fine." Keidai replied with a small shake to his head, "Just fine."

"Good." Mii said giggling as she pulled right away from him, "Because we're about to face our critics."

Mii was about to turn and go back inside when Keidai stopped her by taking hold of her hand. She stared at his hand and followed up his arm until her eyes reached his face, he looked into her eyes with all seriousness.

Keidai dropped down on one knee.

Mii's heartbeat slammed against her rib cage as she looks down at him, watching silently as he reached within his long cost and revealed a small red box. Keidai's deep brown eyes never left Mii's hazel ones, as he opened the box and lifted up the contents for her to see.

A beautiful silver ring was inside, it had small golden vines and leafs binding round, with a yellow crystal as its centre.

"Mii." Keidai began staring straight into her soul, "In my last live you there always by my side; my dearest friend. Here and now, you have become my life. If this is my last time in this world I want to spend it with you. My whole life with you. And when I die and if I am reborn, I will find you once again even if it's just to be by your side."

Mii's face was blank, free of all emotion as she stared at the ring and when at Keidai.

Suddenly she laughed out loud, causing the surprised man to be startled. He watched her laughing before smiling with amusement; slowly he climb to his feet, walked to her and place his hand on the small of her back then he lead her towards the door and for the warmth that was inside.

"How long did it take you to think that up?" Mii said through her laugher as she allowed herself to be taken.

"Not saying." Keidai said sticking his nose into the air, and opened the door for her.

"Lame." Mii said as she began laughing fully again.

'Well,' Keidai thought as the heat hit he as he walked into the lobby, 'I kind of guessed you would laugh. But never mind. I'll just have asked her again.'

Keidai gazed down at the box in his hand, it was still open and the ring was still staring up; then it was gone, Mii had grabbed it out of his hand and ran ahead of him, and held the box out of reach as if daring him to take it back.

Smiling Keidai raced after the laughing woman, a few heads turn at the mad pair who were running through the lobby of the small but posh theatre.

Keidai grinned as he caught up and wrapped his arms around her middle, she squealed loudly and laughed more as she turned in his arms.

"I love you." Keidai mumbled into her ear, causing Mii to shiver, "Now and forever."

Keidai smile at her reaction, Mii had fallen silent. From where he stood behind her, he watched as she pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Mii turned to him and kissed his lips quickly.

"Don't say forever." Mii said sadly, "Next time, we may not meet."

Keidai dropped his neck into her neck, closing his eyes. Knowing that she was right, but wanted to say it anyway.

"For this life," Keidai said from his place in her next, "I will never stop loving you."

"That sounds a little better." Mii said as she studied the ring on her finger, smiling softy.

This was their future; Keidai and Mii together, for the rest of this life.


End file.
